Love, Your Anonymous Friend
by Kiss-me221
Summary: Ryan gets a love letter from an anonymous person. Much much more will happen. TroyxXxRyan Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything HSM…I wish I did :(

A/N : Well this is one of my first stories, I've written a couple of them, but on my old file. This is of coarse a Tryan story, the only HSM couple I like, besides Gabpay. This story takes place after HSM, Rehearsals for Twinkle Towne haven't started yet, just to let you know.

"Bring your minds to your ears! And your ears to your minds!" Ms. Darbus shouted whilst trying to teach us to concentrate while she was telling us about Romeo & Juliet. While I had heard Romeo & Juliet a million times and I knew it word for word like the back of my hand. Sharpay used to recite it over and over and over in her room. I'd heard it enough times to think it's not romantic at all, just annoying.

As I was slouching in my desk, using my fist to hold my chin up, my eye lids were getting heavier and heavier, I yawned.

"Mr. Evans, am I boring you?" Asked Ms. Darbus with a harsh tone, the tone that no one ever wanted to hear.

"No no, Ms. Darbus. Please continue." I said quietly, I was such a weak little mouse sometimes it was crazy.

"So…where was I…ah yes!…" Ms. Darbus droned on as I was drifting back into unconsiousness.

When I opened my eyes there was a note on my desk. It was probably looseleaf cut in half and folded in half. I unfolded it and was very curious to see who read what it said and find out who wrote it. It was written in blue pen, the mystery person's wrist smudged a little bit but it was still easily readable. The writing was kind of messy too.

It said : _Dear Ryan Evans,_

_I would like to inform you that I may kinda have a little…ok, medium crush on you. And I know I know where sophomores and all and this is so grade 2 but I just wanted to tell you. I 'm a little scared that you might find out who I am before I get to tell you, so try not to figure it out before that –hahaha-._

_Love,_

_Your Anonymous Friend_

_Xoxo_

Someone liked me? Wow this is awesome! But of coarse they had to be anonymous. It's probably just a joke anyways. I have to stop taking things so seriously, most of the East High population hates me anyways. But still, who would go through all the trouble just to crush me? I checked to people beside me.

Sharpay? No way she would do that…ew. And she's one of my only friends so she wouldn't want to hurt me either. Kelsi? No way either, she was my other friend. And everyone knew she liked Jason, it was just too obvious! And speaking of obvious, no girl would waste there time on me, I never officially came out, It just seemed like common knowledge, but I love the way I look and I would never change it.

But it's really starting to bug me who did it! I finally gave up and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can, that is right by my desk. It was probably someone just trying to mess with me.

A/N : I know it's super short and lame but I can't help it! It will get better I promise, I'm gonna have all the aspects that make a Tryan story amazing. Such as the letter, I love anonymous letters in stories, they're so fun to read, but there's gonna be so much more to come.

P.S. Ms. Darbus's first line, Bring your minds to your ears! And your ears to your minds, don't ask me where I came up with that, I just randomly thought of it and I just thought it was hilarious and I had to put it on lol. Please Review!!! I will try and update soon, and no reviews just telling me to update, actually tell me what you think, that's why it's called 'Review'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Well I re read the last chapter and I'm sorry about all the mistakes, I don't proofread cause I'm kinda lazy and I wrote it in a hurry, kinda like this chapter haha. But hope you enjoy this, please review, thanks for the people who reviewed chapter 1, I hope more than 2 people read this story. If you're gonna read it you might as well review. Or else…just kidding.

The Next Day

I was walking to English again, my mind totally not thinking about the letter at all. I walked by My locker and put my Geography book in my locker, the most boring subject in the history of time, and that's saying a lot.

"Hey Ryan, ready to go to English?" Asked Sharpay, asking a rhetorical question, as usual. She also fixed my hat as she asked it.

"Sure sure Sharpay! Ugh why aren't any of my friends in my Geo class? It would be so much more fun if somebody I knew was it in." I was complaining. None of my friends were in my Geo class, not Kelsi or Sharpay or Martha. It sucked.

"Sorry, Ry. But it'll get better just talk to people. I know you can be shy but just be yourself, you're awesome!." Sharpay said sincerely. People thought of her as the 'Ice Queen' but she was actually very nice. It was just a wall she put up to hide her insecurities. She always jokes about how jealous she is of my eyes, but I can tell that on the inside, she is really jealous. "Anyways, don't you have Troy in your class?"

"Yeah…" I said barely listening. Troy and I aren't really considered friends. Him and Sharpay are friends, but not Troy and I. There's a polite nod if we cross our paths, which may be often since he's in my Geo and English class.

"Oh well…but I don't wanna be late for English, Darbus'll send us straight to detention." She said with a scared look, she wasn't kidding.

"Ok let's hurry!"

oOo English oOo

"Class, I've booked the laptops for our use. Your assignment is to look up Shakespeare facts and write an essay on them. 10 is the minimum, Mr Danforth!"

I walked up to the laptop cart and booked out number 11. The crappiest one, the K and L are somehow mixed up, so when you type K it thinks you mean L and vice versa.

I walked back to my desk and flipped it open and turned it on. As I waited I was looking around and Sharpay had her own laptop in her purse. I left mine at home cause I don't have a purse.

She was typing away, cause hers was super fast and the stupid school ones are insanely slow. I typed in my username and password: 11Evansry, aw34lkd4z. It was loading up and I looked at Kelsi and Martha chatting away, probably about music and hip hop. I looked at Ms. Darbus who was sipping her coffee and reading some sort of play.

Than I looked over to Chad and Jason who were play fighting over there laptop, cause they had to share. Than I saw Troy, all by himself in the back corner looking concentrated on his laptop. I thought he'd be fighting along with Chad and Jason, I thought they were best friends or something. But he was all by himself, probably looking up Shakespeare, or porn I can't tell the difference from his face.

Bling

I got an IM from someone on the schools IM system. It was probably Sharpay or Martha or Kelsi.

AnonymousF : Hello

DramaRy : Who's this?

AnonymousF : Can't tell, sorry

DramaRy : Please?

AnonymousF : No can do. I'm too scared. But you look really good today.

DramaRy : Please don't be scared. I really want to know who you are, incase I like you too. Awee thanks! I wish I would be able to say the same.

AnonymousF : You'll find out someday. But for now let me stay anonymous.

DramaRy : Ok fine. So what did you need?

AnonymousF : Just wanted to chat…

DramaRy : About…?

AnonymousF : You or maybe the way I feel about you.

DramaRy : Well how do you feel about me?

AnonymousF : I don't know. I know I like you, but it's weird.

DramaRy : Why is it weird?

AnonymousF : Because I've never felt the way I do about you with anyone else.

DramaRy : If you told me who you were maybe I could help you.

AnonymousF : lol someday.

DramaRy : Alright alright. Well could you at least narrow the field a bit.

AnonymousF : Alright ask me something.

DramaRy : Are you a guy?

AnonymousF : Yes

DramaRy : Are you in the drama club?

AnonymousF : Yes

DramaRy : What color's your hair?

AnonymousF : Not tellin'

DramaRy : Awwe why not?

AnonymousF : Because it'll be too obvious.

DramaRy : When will you tell me who you are?

AnonymousF : …someday…someday

DramaRy : And when may that someday be?

AnonymousF : Hopefully someday soon.

DramaRy : If you want to tell me than just tell me now.

AnonymousF : No it needs to be in person.

DramaRy : Ok, than lets meet in person

1 minute goes by

DramaRy : Ya still there?

AnonymousF : Meet me after school. Way after school. 8 o'clock. Everyone is gone. Janitors. Teachers. Detention. Everyone. Meet me in the detention room.

DramaRy : Why the detention room?

AnonymousF : Memories.

DramaRy : Ok…? Detention room at 8. meet ya there. But Darbus is making her rounds. Gotta go. Bye

AnonymousF : xoxoxxxooo

oOo Detention Room oOo

I was beginning to get nervous. He was late and this was his idea in the first place. It was 8:10 and I was just sitting by myself. I tried to dress nice, I wore a black hat with a blue ribbon, a button down light blue shirt and dark blue Abercrombie & Fitch t shirt underneath, with black tight dress pants.

I was leaning on a desk and tapping my fingers while checking my watch every 2 seconds. I was nervous as hell. I was worrying that this was all a rude, cruel joke to humiliate me. But he seemed so serious in the IM that I thought that this might all be real.

The door knob turned and I quickly turned to see who was opening it. Whoever it was was taking there sweet time opening the door and stepping out from behind it.

When they stepped out from behind the door I was in shock to see who my admirer was…shocked and even more shocked…

A/N : OO a cliffhanger! Well chapter 3 will be up soon. I will try and daily write my stories. If it's not up daily that means it's gonna be a long chapter. Well long for me, they always seem long and than I look at them and see that they're not.

Fun Facts!! Well Ryan is supposed to be loosely based on me. His schedule is the same as mine. Geo English Drama Science Spare. That's his schedule. And the fact that no friends are in his Geo class is based on me as well. His sexuality is loosely based on me, he's Gay and I'm Bisexual so it's loosely me lol.

Also, the laptops are based on the laptops at my school. #11 has the K and L mixed up, so when you try and go on FB on it, it'll take you to Facebool lol.

And I Know I Know schools would never have an IM system, but it's so much better than the real life school's email system. IM is INSTANT!! Sorry im rambling. Keep an eye out for my next chapter, REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hello everyone! Thanks to all who have reviewed! This story is actually going to be really short, the next chapter will probably be the last. I just lost interest in it, basically. I will write another story but more interesting, cause I can't think of anymore storylines to make it interesting. If you can think of any, you can PM me and tell me and I'll add them in, to make this story longer. But enjoy!

"…Gabriella?" I asked, suddenly shocked to see Gabriella walking through the door.

"Ryan, I know this may seem weird, but it's a long story and I came here to tell you what it is."

"Well please explain…" I didn't know whether to be mad or not. She said she was a guy and loved me. I knew it was a big joke. I shouldn't have come. I was so stupid…

"Ryan, it was me who sent you the note yesterday. But I was pretending to be the person who really loves you. He's too scared to tell you he really likes you. So I pretended to be him and tell you I really like you."

"So who is he?" I was intrigued actually. It was weird, it felt warm now, a warm feeling that she was serious. Someone still does love me.

"I can't say. I'm sworn to secrecy, but he really likes you, he's a dear friend of mine but he's scared." She said with sincerity in her eyes.

"So it was you on IM earlier today than?"

"Actually it wasn't. He was brave enough to talk to you himself, but he asked me to come here tonight and tell you the truth. But you will know who he is, when he's ready."

"This isn't like the Phantom of the Opera is it? He's not hideously deformed and doesn't want to show his face?" I was kind of scared to think of how he may look. I know it's shallow and vein but really, you need to be attracted to your lover, it's just human.

"No. he's very very cute, Ryan. Don't worry."

"I'll try. I just wish he came tonight."

"Oh I think he does everyday, because of you." She said with a wink and than a long giggle.

"Oh Gabriella making a dirty joke? That's a first" I chuckled.

"Well you walked right into that one." She was still giggling.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" I just HAD to know know who he was. It was bugging me very much. We were both sitting on desks and it was bugging me a lot as to who my secret admirer was.

"Sorry Ryan. No can do. But he seriously really likes you." She repeated.

"Yeah you've said that a lot." I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"I just want you to know that this is real and not some big joke."

"So where is the mystery man tonight?" I said changing the subject a bit.

"He's…around" She said teasing me.

"You mean he's here??" I asked loudly and anxiously. I might be able to sneak a glimpse of my admirer.

"Maybe…" This teasing was getting annoying.

"I have to go!" I said leaving the room. I ran around the school searching everywhere. Every room. Every bathroom. Every crook and cranny searching for him. But no one but me and Gabriella in the building.

I was gasping for air so I decided to go home and rest for a bit.

OoO

He kissed me passionately. His lips were soft and warm. But his kisses were fierce and anxious. I could feel his mouth opening to run his tongue along my lips. He was asking for my permission to French kiss. I granted. His mouth explored my mouth like he was looking for something. He found it. My tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths. The kiss was so passionate and it felt as if it lasted years. Not minutes. We were forced to breathe through our noses, to not break the kiss. But he pulled away for a second just to move down to my neck. He licked my neck and kissed his way to my collar bone. Biting softly on the tender spots. Making me moan with pleasure and need. Than I pulled him away to kiss his lips again bit I saw he had no face. Just a head. Then I saw that I was naked and surrounded by my classmates. We were in the middle of the classroom in the middle of class and I was naked.

I woke up covered in sweat. It was just a dream.

I had to find out who my mystery man was. I looked at the possibilities. Chad? No he was with Taylor, and they were so lovey dovey. Jason? No he liked Kelsi and it it was SO obvious. Zeke? He likes Sharpay, but of coarse he's not good enough, just his cookies. Troy? No not even a possibility, he was with Gabriella, but it would be nice if it was him, I thought. He was so cute. His shaggy brown hair sweeping across his face, his deep blue eyes I could just drown in. His body that looked like it was carved out of marble. Hard pecs and abs, big biceps, hard muscular legs. But it couldn't be Troy, he was with Gabriella. Who could it be? Did Gabriella have any other guy friends?

Wait, he said he was in the drama club. Were all friends there and there's over 20 guys. Crap! That doesn't narrow it down at all.

I was glad that I would have someone to talk to all this about though, Gabriella. She was my friend, not the best but still a friend. Even though she knew, she could reassure me that he would reveal himself, which would make me a little more sane each time she said it. But when she said that he really liked me, which was a lot, it made me more insane each time she said it.

OoO

The next day at school I was late for English, which earned me a detention, which was just great, I thought sarcastically. But I wouldn't be alone by the looks of it. Troy was late as well, earning him a detention too.

Ryan could tell the rest of the day was not going to go well. He knew it was going to be bad once he saw this morning that his cell had only one bar left and no time to charge it.

It had been half an hour in class when he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

New text from :Blocked ID

Oh great, who actually had the time to block there ID, really?

_Hey, It's Anonymous. I think you look really good today, I'm glad to see you._

Oh great, this guy again. He was cool and everything but wow man, just tell me who you are.

_Reply : If you really want to be with me than just tell me who you are._

_New text from : Blocked ID_

_I can't. You have to understand that I really like you but I'm way too scared that you'll reject me or humiliate me._

_Reply : I would never do anything like that. If you think I would than you don't know me._

_New text from : Blocked ID_

_I do know you. I know you well actually. I pay attention to you. I've liked you from the moment I saw you. And I've studied all you habits and I've gotten to know you a little and you're even more amazing than I expected._

_Reply : That has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Please tell me who you are. Please?_

_New text from : Blocked ID_

_Fine, I'll tell you. My name is…_

Black Screen

"No!" I yelled out as my phone died right before I got to read my admirers name.

"Trouble with you cell phone, Mr. Evans?" Ms. Darbus asked right in front of me, holding her cell phone can.

I placed my cell phone in it. Than she walked around the room taking everyone else who had been texting's phone. Gabriella, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Troy, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor. Since Troy and I had already had detention, we were going to have a double period of detention. Not and hour and a half, but three hours.

Detention

Taylor and I were painting a scenery for the Twinkle Towne Musical. Troy and Gabriella were painting boxes. Kelsi and Martha were sewing. Zeke, Chad and Jason were play fighting over something. Sharpay was lucky enough not to get caught texting, as usual. But an hour and a half went by very fast and everyone left except Troy and I. We were alone, all alone. Ms. Darbus told me to lock up when she left with everyone else.

"So…" Troy said trying to break the awkward silence. Since Ms. Darbus left there was no point in continuing doing work, but we couldn't leave because she had timers on the doors to make sure no one left early, that woman sure was crazy.

"So…what?" I asked

"So…how's Sharpay?" He had to ask about Sharpay, like she was my life or something.

"She's fine I guess. I dunno." I said with a bit of tension.

"That's good." Troy said awkwardly.

This conversation was getting horrible. All it was was Troy asking awkward questions, like how's school going and how are things, like he actually cared. I answered short but bitter sometimes. It's not like we'd actually talk outside of school.

I was going to go throw something outside, when I couldn't open the door. I tried and tried but it wouldn't budge. It must have been frozen. Frozen shut. More like frozen solid. I looked out the window and I could see solid ice covering the door frame, it looked like someone threw a million buckets of water at the door and it froze instantly, they were stuck inside and weren't getting out till someone noticed them there. The only person ever coming back here soon was Ms. Darbus. But she wasn't coming back till the afternoon tomorrow, they had the morning off. They were stuck all night. It hit Ryan like a ton of bricks. Him and Troy were stuck here alone all night. Oh god, things were going to get very awkward.

And very interesting…

A/N : Well what do you think? I'm actually going to make this a long story again. I guess I just wasn't feeling it before. If you guys reviewed more I would feel a lot more stringly about it. But still tell me your ideas, they're greatly appreciated. Love ya! Review. Bye! I'll update soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hey, sorry about the long wait, school was tough but I'm on winter break! FINALLY. To all those who commented on my spelling mistakes lol I have a laptop and the glare from the screen shines onto the keyboard and I can't see they letters on the keys, so I make a lot of mistakes lol sorry, and I do type fast.

I was stuck…stuck in detention…with Troy…Troy Bolton. I should be ecstatic, but I was more worried. I didn't want to be here all night. And Troy and I aren't really the best of friends, which will make this ten times more awkward. But at least I'm not here alone, that would be so scary.

"Um, Troy? I think you should take a look at this." I said timidly, my voice shaking with fear.

He walked over to where I was standing and looked out the window. I could almost see the blood rushing from his face, giving him a pale look, The Edward look isn't a very good look for him, I noticed

He looked at me and I could see fear as well, but when he noticed how terrified I was he tried to put on a brave face.

"We'll be ok, someone will come looking for us." He tried to tell me, but I wasn't buying his courage.

"Well it will have to be someone from your family who saves us." I was explaining. "My parents are out of town and Sharpay wouldn't notice if I didn't come home. So…yeah."

" Oh no. My dad's leaving for a coaching convention tonight, he actually should have left by now…and my mom's a nurse, so she doesn't get home till I'm in bed, she wouldn't notice if I wasn't there…" He told me.

I was beginning to grow even more scared, but I was still thinking positive. Troy was with me so I wasn't alone. Detention room is heated so we won't freeze to death. Now that I think about it, why am I worrying so much?

"We shouldn't worry this much. We should stay positive." I told him, trying to be stern, but how stern could you be talking to your crush. Yes I have a crush on Troy, just a small one though.

"You're right. Let's just talk than." He said

"Ok…about what?"

"Anything."

"Ok…Do you need any help with Twinkle Towne?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet, rehearsals haven't started yet. But if I do, I'll let you know."

"Ok, cause it gets pretty difficult, the auditions are always easy cause it comes so freely, but the real thing is choreographed…by me." I said with a smile. I may have been bragging a bit, but he still smiled, his beautiful smile.

"Thanks, Ryan." He said. I don't know why but I love the way he says my name.

"Anytime Troy."

OoO

I don't know how much time passed. It may have been three or four hours. We should have been home by now though. But no one will now that were missing. We've been talking this whole time. But taking awkward pauses in between subjects. The subject were on now is favorite music and movies.

"I don't care what anyone says! Britney is amazing and not crazy! …she just had a mental breakdown." I was trying to explain to Troy, who thought she was crazy.

"Well people only shave there heads when they're crazy." He said laughing, wow I love his laugh.

"Totally not true." I said, also laughing.

I wished he would pick me up bridal style and kick down the door and we'd walk to the nearest Hilton and get the best suite and make love in every room and every stable object. But I knew that that would never happen in a million years, it just wouldn't. So I kept my fantasy to myself, I also have to keep my crush on Troy to myself, Sharpay would kill me if she found out, she has a bit of a crazy side when it comes to Troy.

So once our chat about Britney ended it was kind of an awkward silence for a bit. So I got up and was walking around, moving some set pieces, costumes, trying to organize a few things. I could feel Troy's eyes looking at me, which made me tense and a little uncomfortable.

I turned around and sure enough he was staring at me, but he tried to cover up by quickly looking away.

"Do I have something on me?" I asked

"No no! I was just wondering what you were doing." He asked, was that a question or a statement.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask?" I asked laughing

"I don't know…" he said, with almost a nervous tone.

"Why are you nervous." I asked, concerned.

"I'm not nervous." He said quickly.

"Well you seem nervous."

"But I'm not." He said, still trying to cover up his emotions.

"Ok than." I gave up.

So for the next few minutes we sat there in silence. Troy broke the silence.

"Why haven't we talked about it?" He asked

"Talked about what?" I asked, almost scared.

"About the text I sent you." He said

"What text?"

"The text in English…"

"You texted me in English?" I asked, not remembering him texting me. Ever.

"Yeah… Don't you remember?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Troy, I don't even know if I have your number in my phone."

"You wouldn't have known it was me…" He said, with his shoulders slumped. He turned away from me so all I could see is his back.

"Troy please tell me what you're talking about."

"I texted you in English telling you who I am!" He yelled, obviously frustrated with my not understanding.

"Who you are?" I asked. "Who are you than?" I said, almost scared to hear the answer, because the answer may make all of my dreams come true or pull my fantasy out like a rug from under me.

"I am your anonymous friend." He said his voice was shaking like he was crying.

"But since you don't remember me telling you who I am, than you never cared in the first place. I understand, Ryan." He said, immediately everything made sense.

He was nervous because I wasn't asking him about how he felt about me because he did text me who he was, I just never read it, my phone died. And now he thinks I thought it was a joke or didn't care who had a crush on me the whole time because I don't remember.

As I put the pieces of the puzzle he turned around to look at me. I could see the tears on his cheeks, and his eyes were more blue than I've ever seen. He looked beautiful, I wanted to tell him that but I couldn't.

"But…Gabriella?" Was all that I said. I know I should have said 'I feel the same way' 'I'm glad you told me' But no, I had to be an idiot and say something stupid.

"I knew it…" He said, letting more tears fall down.

He got up and walked backstage, I was asking him what he meant by 'I knew it' but he just kept running towards backstage. I knew he wanted to be alone so I let him be.

I stayed put until I heard a window crash. I ran backstage and I saw the broken window and Troy was gone….

A/N : Well Ryan finally knows. I really hope that this isn't confusing. I know how the story is going to end and I will write a sequel. Please review, it gives me more inspiration to update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Well here's chapter 5. I don't know how many chapters it will go up to, but I'm not going to randomly stop writing it, like some idiot writers. I know how it will end and I know how the sequel will go but I just go with the flow in between.

I went backstage and saw the shattered window. And Troy was gone…

I froze for a second, it might have been the wind but I felt a very cold chill go through my entire body. I had to find Troy, tell him how I feel, before he freezes to death.

"Troy?" I was shouting at the top of my lungs out the window. He was no where in sight, it was no use, I had to go out and look.

I jumped out the window and landed on the cold snow in my dress shoes. I could see his footprints but the wind was blowing snow over them and it would be only a matter of time before they disappeared.

So I started following the footprints, getting more and more scared about finding him lying in the snow dead. So I hurried my pace, covering twice as much ground as I was at the beginning.

Snow and water were gusting all over me, freezing my eyelashes and my lips. I felt almost frozen but it only determined me more about finding Troy. And than I did…

I could see a figure in the snow, on there knees, looking up at the moon. I ran up to him and knelt beside him. He didn't even flinch at my presence; he must be concentrating very hard about our conversation, if you could call it that.

"Troy?" I asked, nudging him in the shoulder a bit. He turned his head and I could see ice on his cheeks, from his eyes to his chin, he'd been crying.

"Oh Troy we have to get you back inside where it's warm." I said guiding him back to his feet, he was still staring at me, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Troy, we can talk about what happened when were back inside, you must be freezing." He was starting to worry me a lot. I was thinking the cold might have done something to his head.

We started walking back, but much slower than I was walking before, the snow was also slowing us down, it was up to our knees. My white jeans are probably ruined, as well as his dark blue ones.

Once we got to the window he climbed in first, with my help. Then it was my turn.

We were both inside and I could see the ice on his face and in his hair had melted. But our clothes were soaked. This seemed like the beginning scene to corny porn, but my first line isn't going to be 'let's get you out of those wet clothes…' I will be a gentleman.

"There aren't spare clothes here, so we'll have to wear the costumes. But the men's costumes haven't been made yet so there's only dresses…" I said, with a worried laugh. It was true though, there were only dresses in here and I would rather wear a dress than freeze and be even more uncomfortable than I am now.

"Ok." Was all that he said, it was a start but he could have said a little more.

I went to the costumes and picked two dresses, I tried to pick the less feminine ones, but they were all very feminine. I gave Troy a soft blue dress, it had a deep V-neck and it was a bit above the knee, it seemed like it would be warmer than the sluttier ones, such as mine. I didn't know if mine was a skirt or a dress, but it was short, as in if I weren't wearing my underwear I would be sticking out the bottom. It was off white and strapless, it didn't have much of a shape to it either. It was the only one left with no sequins on it.

I went to my dressing room to change and giving Troy privacy to change. I felt a cold chill taking off my wet clothes. I had goose bumps everywhere. I stripped down to my white Calvin Klein man thong. They are the most comfortable underwear on the market and surprisingly have great support. I slipped on the dress and put my hat back on. My red and black fedora with an eye winking on the side doesn't really match the dress, but oh well, Sharpay's not here. Looking in the mirror, I realize I don't make a bad looking girl.

As I was walking back to find Troy I realized how humiliating this all was. Not only wearing dresses but him confessing that he's 'My Anonymous Friend." I see him in his dress and my mouth drops. It's shorter than I though and I can see his tan line from wearing shorts in the summer and his shoulders are much too broad for the dress and it's almost ripping from its stretch, the blue also brings out the blue in his eyes.

"Well we should get to talking." I said, still slightly worried as to how much talking he would be doing.

He nodded and sat down, I could see his gray boxer-briefs when he sat down and he noticed me looking and quickly put his legs together.

"So let's just start all this over and tell me what's going on." I said, trying my best not to say something I shouldn't.

"Ok, well when we met in grade 5, when you moved here. I wanted to be your friend, I don't know what it was but I always wanted to be around you. You were always on my mind and I kept wondering what was wrong with me. As the years went on the other guys started to always talk about girls and talk about stuff that I never noticed, like boobs and their smell. They also talked about how they felt about them and I didn't have those feelings for girls, I had them for you. It started to kinds freak me out because it was obvious what it was, I had a crush on you. And I was freaking out because I didn't want to be gay, but I was. I am. And I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared about being rejected, so I wrote you an anonymous note, telling you how I felt. I said I had a medium crush on you, but I have a big crush on you, and I've had to hide it from everyone for years. And than I got Gabriella involved and she helped me and brought my confidence up so I was brave enough to tell you who I was in that text, but you didn't seem to care…" Troy said, he was almost out of breath, but it must have felt so good to get that off his chest.

"Troy…that has got to be the most sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't know if I have feelings for you as strongly as you do for me, but I do have feelings for you. You are amazing, you're so confident and graceful, you know who you are and make your own choices, you're upfront about your flaws, which you don't have many of them. You are the perfect guy Troy. And I didn't know what you were talking about because my phone died before I could see who you were."

His face lit up and he broke into a big grin and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I loved when he was happy and this is the happiest I've ever seen him. I was also very happy, I snagged my crush, who turned out to have an even bigger crush on me.

He timidly reached for my hand and his fingertip just glazed my hand and he pulled away.

"It's ok, Troy. I want you to hold my hand." I said, so he slowly grabbed my hand, he looked happy but he was probably still processing what had just happened.

We sat in silence looking in each others eyes. It was so peaceful and beautiful. In a perfect world we would kiss passionately and make love over and over and over all night and all day, but this world isn't perfect and Troy was still timid with holding my hand.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." He said, looking away searching for something.

"I think there's blankets around here somewhere." I said. While also wondering why we weren't wearing the blankets instead of these stupid dresses.

I found the blankets and laid them down and got some more blankets to use as covers. I laid those down too and got under them, it was nice and warm but also hard on the floor. Troy got in on the other side and our legs touched for a second. That was the only physical contact we had that night. Even though we were facing each other and looking deep into each others eyes, we didn't touch, we didn't need to. People who actually like each other don't need to touch, they just need to think about them and look at them to be truly happy, and listen to them. After a few minutes Troy fell asleep and I watched him sleep for a few moments until I fell asleep. It was hard on the floor and the floor was cooling down and freezing my back, It made me stiff and cramped, and it was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had, just because he was here beside me.

A/N : K well I was over looking the way I wanted to end this story and it's kind of dumb and some people may not like it. So I want to have a vote.

Everyone who reviews must tell me this:

Would you like me to continue with this story?

Or would you like me to end it here, where it's not stressful and peaceful?

Please tell me, I can't decide.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Well I've been getting a lot of reviews, but I would please like more. Also, I forgot to ask, what did ya'll think of the dresses? Pretty funny, huh? I just randomly thought of it and thought it was hilarious haha. And the very very few people who told me what they thought I should do, thank you I will continue. Enjoy chapter 6! (If anyone is wondering, the detention room is a separate building)

I awoke with a chill, and it took me a moment to remember what events took place a few hours ago, than it all hit me like a tidal wave. Why I was stuck in the detention room, Troy's confession, and these slutty dresses. I glanced over to Troy and saw that he was still asleep and he was on his side with his back to me. I turned to face him and started stroking his cheek. The room was warm so I kicked the blankets off myself and gave them to him and covered him up. He than awoke and looked at me, taking me in, smiling. He must have been hot also because he kicked the covers off himself and turned to face me and when he was on his back I couldn't hold back my giggles.

I guess Troy was one of those boys with 'morning friends.' But the best part was that he didn't notice.

"Mornin'" He said, his voice husky from the sleep.

"…Good Mor…ning…" I said between giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked

I pointed…there.

He looked down and grabbed the blankets and covered himself and his face turned beat red, the reddest I've ever seen someone; it was adorable. But I still couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Troy, it's okay. It happens to everyone." I was trying to tell him.

"Well obviously it happens to everyone, but you're not supposed to see it. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed!"

"Troy, it's ok, don't be embarrassed. You don't know what embarrassment is." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Try having Sharpay walk in on you…doing your…business…" I said, questioning why I told him this story.

"Sharpay? Walked in? On you?" He said giggling.

Now he was laughing super hard, and I was the embarrassed one.

"Troy, could we be serious for a minute, I just have one question." I said as I remembered something.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Well you said Gabriella helped you out, and she went into the classroom when we talked on the school IM, but I thought you guys were dating?"

"Dating? Gabby and I? Since when?" He asked, obviously very confused.

"Yeah, weren't you guys dating when she got here, and than you auditioned together, I thought you guys were dating!" I was trying to explain to him.

"Well you thought wrong. How could you think we were dating, we didn't even kiss for crying out loud!"

"Oh…well don't I feel stupid, again." I said, with a smile.

He smiled and took my hand, he was brave now, I could tell he was taking charge. I guess from now on I would be the more feminine one. We looked into each others blue eyes for what seemed like eternity, then he brought me close to his body and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his shoulders, it was the safest I've felt in a long time. My last relationship kind of ended on bad terms, but it was my fault. Troy was so warm and smelled like human. When we parted he turned to get our clothes that were now dry.

He gave me my clothes and I walked to my dressing room. I slipped the dress off and it didn't stretch at all, which was kind of discouraging, knowing that I had a girls body. So I put my old clothes back on, black dress pants and a red button down long sleeved dress shirt. I was walking back and Troy met me halfway and gave me his dress, it was stretched very much, I was a bit jealous. I put the dresses back in the costume bin and hoped that Troy's dress won't be used for a show.

We went to the stage and sat down and talked for hours, we talked about what was going to happen to us. We didn't decide on anything but it was still nice to talk with him. When Ms. Darbus finally came in she was horrified when she found us there, she said that the door was frozen shut and she had to use a blow drier to get it to defrost. Troy and I said we were fine, which we were. She didn't suspect that something had happened between us, which was a good thing? I'm not sure.

He started walking me home, we were in silence and not touching. Once in a while our fingers would brush together and he'd twine our fingers for a second than let go. I was kind of insecure that he would be ashamed of me, that he didn't want his friends to know about me. But hopefully it was all in my head.

"I'm not ashamed of you…" He said, basically reading my mind.

"I know…" I said, not very convincing.

"I couldn't be more proud to be your…uhmm…what are we?" He asked

"I'm not sure…" I said while I frowned in consentration. "Would we be boyfriends?"

"I guess so. So I couldn't be more proud to be your boyfriend." He said

"Than how come we aren't holding hands like we were in the theatre?"

"I didn't know you wanted to. I thought you wanted to keep our relationship a secret…" He said.

"Why would I want to do that? If I wanted our relationship to be a secret, than what's the point of dating, I would take it as an insult if someone wanted to keep my relationship a secret." I explained.

"Same here, I wanted to flaunt our relationship the moment we became boyfriends!" He said excitedly.

"Well I'm glad we got that sorted out."

He smiled and grabbed my hand and we continued our walk home. I was a bit worried of what Sharpay would think about our relationship, she was basically in love with Troy, and the fact that I am his boyfriend would send her in a rage. It was terrifying.

A/N : K that was short and sweet, just like Christmas, so merry Christmas to all and I hope you enjoy your present from me (this chapter, obviously) So tell me what you think in your reviews. If anyone is wondering, my Christmas was wonderful, I got so much stuff I love, it was crazy. My family's awesome :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but I have some bad news…this is going to be the last chapter, I just lost interest in this story. I couldn't keep up with the updates, maybe because barely anyone was reviewing? But anyways, enjoy this final chapter, I'm kind of in a depressed mood right now and I keep listening to Sick Inside over and over haha so enjoy.

(Same Night)

Troy and I told Sharpay. She was angry. But not angry at Troy and I, she was just angry. I could tell because her neck was tense and her eyes were wide and she was parcially frowning. We were standing in her room and she was wearing her pink robe and her hair up. Troy and I just announced that we were sort of seeing each other. After that she tensed up and just stared at us. Finally she spoke.

"Oh." Was all she said, it was monotone and emotionless.

"Are you okay with this, Shar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She didn't seem sure.

"Ok, Shar. We'll be in my room if you need us." We walked away and into my room. Which was across the hall.

I sat on my bed and Troy awkwardly stood by the closed door. I patted the bed spot next to me on my king sized bed and walked to sit down. But on the way there he tripped on his untied shoelace and tripped. We both laughed. He continued to walk and sat on my bed, but on the other end of the bed. I scooted over and grabbed his hand. We just sat for a few moments looking into each others eyes. And than he spoke.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" He asked, I was caught off guard.

"Where did that come from?"

"You said before that you'd like for us to go slow, and I would too, but I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you all the time. I want to take you out on dates and I want my car to break down in the middle of no where and us talk all night waiting for the Triple A that never comes. I want to be able to introduce you to my mom as my boyfriend Ryan Evans."

I was speechless. No one has ever given me a big speech like that before. It took my breath away.

"Troy, I would love to be your boyfriend. I want to do all that with you. I want to give us a chance. Last week I thought you were dating Gabby, I thought you were straight. I thought you barely noticed me. But I guess I was wrong." I confessed.

"I still don't get how you thought I was dating Gabby, I mean we didn't even kiss!" He was laughing. His gorgeous laugh I love so much.

"But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am your boyfriend and you are mine. We are all that matters."

"I've wanted this for so long. Can I kiss you?" He was so sweet that he asked to kiss me.

"Troy, I'm your boyfriend now, you don't have to ask." I said with a wink.

"Oh right. Sorry." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet. His lips were warm and not too moist but definitely not too dry. They were perfect. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds and was close mouthed, I still felt like we became apart of each other. It was incredible. And to think he's been my Anonymous Friend all along.

THE END

A/N: …I'm so so so sorry for this short last chapter. But I just wanted to get this done and over with. It's been crazy lately and I just didn't like it hanging over my head. So I've discovered my true calling. One Shots :) be prepared for my one shots, I will have many. I hope you enjoyed my story, bye!

-Savannah


End file.
